


What's a lapdance

by featherofhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope
Summary: While planning Katherine's bachelorette party with the bride to be, what happens when Regina doesn't know what something is? What happens when Emma decides to give her an example?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	What's a lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:

“No sash or tiara or anything of the sort. No tattoos. No piercings. No fireworks. No drinking games. I would rather not have it at Granny’s. And if you insist on strippers, I do not want a lap dance. Got it? OH! And I want cake.” Regina looked up at Katherine as she finished writing down all of Katherine’s demands. Regina nodded and was about to ask Katherine a question when Emma walked over to their booth at Grannys, “What’s this I hear about no lap dances? Those are tradition for the bride! And so fun to watch! Come on Kat!” Katherine looked at Emma with a blank expression on her face and said, “Be glad I’m allowing strippers. But I have no desire to have a lap dance.” Emma pouted, “What if it was from a woman instead of a man?” Katherine glared at Emma, “No.” Emma pouted and said, “Party pooper.” Katherine rolled her eyes and stood up, “Well, I need to get going. Lots to do before the wedding! See you later dear, and Regina…remember my rules while planning this bachelorette party.” Regina nodded and didn’t say anything. Emma looked down at Regina and asked, “Regina? You okay?” Regina nodded and stood up, making her way out of Granny’s. Emma called her name, but Regina didn’t stop, so Emma followed her.   
They walked all the way to Regina’s mansion when Emma grabbed Regina’s arm and asked softly, “Seriously, Gina. What’s up? You seem off.” Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled, “It’s nothing.” Regina opened her front door and Emma followed her in, “It’s not nothing. Talk to me. What is on your mind? Are you stressed from planning this party? Do you need help? I can help you; I don’t mind.” Regina sighed, “It’s not that…It’s…It’s embarrassing. Just…Never mind.” She walked into her study and fished herself a glass of her cider. Emma sighed, “Regina, you’re my best friend. You can share anything with me. You know I won’t judge you. What is it?” Regina sighed and took a big gulp of her cider, before turning to Emma and asking, “What…What exactly is a…lap dance?” Emma let out a laugh and said, “Oh god! I thought it was more serious than this. Phew! I was worried for a minute there.” Regina glared at Emma and Emma chuckled, having a seat on the sofa, “Well…it’s where a person is sitting in a chair, usually in the middle of the room…and the other person…uhhh…the dancer…like…dances on their lap? Kinda…grinding? and like…gyrating? Uhm…but they don’t really touch the person…like, they do…but they don’t…and the sitting person can’t touch them…cuz of the rules…and they are dancing to…uhh…sexy music…and it turns the person in the chair on…uhm…yeah.” She finished with a blush on her face. Regina stood there staring at Emma for a couple minutes while Emma squirmed in her seat. Regina finally spoke up, “Why…How…How would that turn a person on? Especially a stranger. Kat said strippers usually do the “dancing.” Why would that be such a big thing? And Why do people enjoy it so much? That just seems strange to me. Like…I don’t see how that could turn a person on.” Emma chuckled, “Trust me, it does. It’s hot as hell, but I probably just did a shit job of explaining it.” Regina sighed, “I guess…I don’t know. Just seems strange to me. I guess I just don’t quite understand it.” Emma looked up at Regina with a small smirk on her face, “Do you want an example, madam mayor?” Regina blushed and quietly said, “Are you offering?” Emma’s jaw dropped and she sputtered out, “Oh…umm…I was kinda kidding…but…I mean…If you want…” Regina gave a small chuckle that Emma could tell was fake and said, “That’s okay, Miss Swan. That would be silly. I’m sure I wouldn’t enjoy it anyways.” Emma heard the slight sadness in her voice and immediately stood up, “No. It’s not silly. I’ll do it. But I need to change. And so do you. Go get changed into something you would go clubbing in. I’ll go get ready in the bathroom.” And with that, Emma swept out of the room leaving Regina standing there alone.   
After a few minutes, Regina realized she should probably get moving, and went upstairs to change. She came back downstairs in a short, tight black dress and her tallest black pumps. She walked into her office to one of her kitchen chairs sitting in the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and sat down in the chair, facing her desk. She was gripping the edges of the chair tightly when suddenly, music started playing. She instantly noticed the song was “I’m a slave for you” by Brittney Spears by the intro. She whirled her head around to find Emma, only to have her head stopped by a hand on her chin. She couldn’t see Emma, but she could feel her reaching around her body to hold her head straight. She felt Emma’s body push up against the back of the chair. Regina kept her face forward and impassive, until the actual singing started, and Emma swung her body around the chair and straddled Regina’s lap. Emma was wearing her sexiest matching lingerie set from Victoria’s Secret. Regina felt herself get wet just from looking at Emma. Then Emma started grinding on Regina’s lap and it took everything in Regina not to grab onto Emma’s waist. After the first chorus, Emma turned her body around and leaned her body into Regina’s while still dancing to the music. Regina could feel the light layer of sweat on Emma’s body whenever Emma made contact with her legs, but as soon as the touch came, it was gone. By the time the song reached the second chorus, Regina reached out and grabbed Emma’s hips. Instantly, Emma jumped up and turned towards Regina. Regina looked up at Emma with big eyes and Emma just smiled while shaking her finger in Regina’s face. She pushed Regina’s hands back to the edges of the chair, while never losing the movement in her hips. Regina nodded frantically and silently pleaded Emma with her eyes to continue. Emma continued the dance and kept an eye on Regina’s fingers which were increasingly getting whiter and whiter from her death grip on the chair. By the end of the song Emma was gyrating her hips above Regina’s lap again while facing her. Emma knew the song was ending and wanted to make it a little special, so with the final chorus, she put her face really close to Regina’s neck and kept teasing Regina as if she was going to kiss her neck. Regina turned her head out to make more room for Emma, which made Emma smirk. When the song came to an end, Emma finished her dance by licking a line up the side of Regina’s neck when Brittney sang “like that.” And then got up and walked over to where she put her clothes earlier. Regina watched Emma walk away with a sway to her hips. After dressing, Emma turned towards Regina with a smirk on her face, “Technically because of the “no touching” rule, the real dancer wouldn’t have licked your neck. But you looked desperate for it, and I felt bad for getting you all worked up.” Regina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Emma smirked and said, “I recommend either going up to your room and taking care of yourself; or taking a cold ass shower. I will still be here when you’re finished. I’m just gonna look for some food in the kitchen. Hopefully by then, you’ll have recovered your voice.” She started walking out the door when Regina shot up and grabbed Emma’s hand, “join me?” Regina asked in a low voice that was extremely seductive and immediately made Emma’s panties get soaked. Emma nodded and Regina grabbed her hand, pulling her upstairs and into her bathroom so they could “shower” together.


End file.
